Users of a videoconferencing system can operate and control the system using a number of devices, including handheld remote controls, control panels, tablet input devices, keypads, or web interfaces to operate and control the system. With the handheld remote, the user aims the remote at the system and navigates through numerous selections and menus of a user interface. Tablet input devices and keyboards typically need to be appropriately connected to the videoconferencing system, and proper connection may be difficult for users. Moreover, users may also wish to set up a document camera, a computer with annotation tools, or other peripheral device for use during a videoconference. Unfortunately, these peripheral devices may be difficult to set up and use with the system.
One prior art videoconferencing system known in the art is the 3000iPower system available from Polycom, Inc. The 3000iPower system includes a Polycom iPower 9800 videoconferencing unit and a Rear Projection SMART Board™ 3000i interactive whiteboard from SMART Technologies, Inc. The iPower 9800 unit has a PC-based design so that it essentially operates as a computer and allows computer images to be projected and viewed within a videoconference call. In addition, a user can use a pen from a pen tray of the 3000iPower system and make notes on a whiteboard or highlight important information of displayed content. The 3000iPower system also offers touch screen controls that provide access to conference applications.
If the camera is pointing at participants and a videoconference and one of the participants wants to present at an electronic whiteboard, the camera is typically not configured to point properly at the presenter. To determine when the presenter is at the electronic whiteboard, current videoconferencing systems require the participant to change operations using a remote control or the like. Otherwise, a floor mat with a switch or an infrared sensor in the ceiling may automatically detect the presenter's presence at the electronic whiteboard so operations can be changed. As with other devices, these peripheral devices for switching operation and detecting the presence of a presenter may be difficult to set up and use with the videoconferencing system.
The subject matter of the present disclosure is directed to overcoming, or at least reducing the effects of, one or more of the problems set forth above.